The Past Doesn't Die So Quickly
by beachgiirl91
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are finally ready to put all the games and bad things behind them and starting a family seems to be harder than they thought, especially when menacing things from their past returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – An Uninvited Guest **

As I walked home I could smell the bread and pastries as I passed the bakery. My stomach growls and I try to keep walking but my legs feel weak and I collapse to the ground. I need food, not only for my mother, but also for my little sister, Prim. The smell draws me in closer and I start digging through it for scraps when a shrill voice yells at me to move on and I obey. A few feet further down the road I stop and a tear fills the corner of my eyes as I think of my family and how we will all starve, but at that moment the same voice that was just yelling at me seemed to have another reason to speak. The back door of the bakery opened and a little blonde boy walks out with a loaf of bread. As he gets closer to me he throws the loaf and runs back inside. Then I remember seeing what seemed to be a bruise on the side of this face forming a black and blue mark, but for whatever just happened, I'm eternally grateful for what had just happened. Next thing I know its some years later at the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games and Prim, my little sister just became a tribute. Before I know what to do with myself I volunteer in her place. Effie then reads the boy tribute that is Peeta Mellark, he was the boy who gave me the bread when I was younger. Now, I'm in the arena and I stand before Rue, helplessly entangled in a net. Her eyes look at me and I sense it as a call for help but I have no clue how to, I'm paralyzed. Then a spear goes through her. I start screaming and then I feel arms around me, trying to calm me. Peeta. This has been my fifth nightmare in a row. It's truly amazing how I've been getting enough sleep.

"Shh, its alright Kat." Peeta whispers into my ear as he hugs me tightly, trying his best to comfort me, "You'll wake the kids."

"Mom?" Asks Klarissa, my beautiful daughter who is thirteen years of age. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming again…" She mentions standing in the doorway of our bedroom. Unable to speak Peeta reads my mind and answers for me, "Your mother just had a bad dream, just go to bed before you wake your brother." Apparently it's too late because I see my eleven-year-old son, Teagon trying to hide behind Klarissa. Peeta removes himself from the bed and then picks up the kids and puts them in bed with us. It's a calming night so everyone's asleep but me. I start to doze off, as there's a sudden knock at the door. I try to get out of bed without disturbing anyone but I guess I failed when Peeta picks up his head and asks "Katniss?" He sounds funny when he's half asleep.

"Someone's at the door." I reply as I tiptoe to the door, careful to not wake up anyone else. I turn back for a second to see him out cold lying next to his son who resembles him oh so much. I smile to myself as I open the door.

"You." I say quickly and coldly, "What do you want?" All the joy and happiness that I had collected over the years have left my body as I stand there staring at what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Bad News and Worse Luck **

"Can I at least come in?" The voice booms to me and then echoes around the room.

"No." I snap back quickly and try to shut the door, memories of the past flooding my brain once again, "I thought once you left you were gone for good."

"I'm not here for you Katniss, I know I lost you a long time ago." Gale retorts, "But I have news from the capitol and they thought you should be told by someone who you know." This sentence suddenly catches my attention. Pulling the door open a little more I just stare at him.

"Katniss who is it?" Peeta asks as he shuffles out of the bedroom. As he sees who it is his jaw tightens and his eyes flare with fury. "What do you want?" He finally manages to get out. I now feel secure as Peeta wraps his arms around me from behind.

"You must believe me that this is news you should know before it goes public." Gale blabbers on. Peeta must sense some honesty in what Gale is saying because the next thing I know all three of us are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for one of us to speak up. Katniss keep quiet I tell myself because knowing me and my temper I tend to get myself into quite a lot of trouble.

"Gale." Peeta finally breaks the silence, "Why are you back here?"

"Because something important has happened in the capitol and it deeply affects you two." He says with all seriousness.

"You're not here for Katniss?" He asks maybe a little confused.

"No I came here to warn you for what is to come." He says. I finally sense the need to speak up and get this out of him so I do.

"Gale we know you came here all the way from the capitol or wherever but just tell us what already! I'm sick of all this back and forth stuff!" I snap to him. Peeta reaches for my hand.

"Baby why don't you just go back to bed? I can talk to Gale about this alone if that's okay." He looks over at Gale and Gale gives him an approving look. I get up and head towards bed and once I lay down next to my two angels everything seems to be okay again. I cuddle with the warm blankets as a substitute like I usually do when Peeta isn't here… but he is. He's in the next room over with Gale. The boy who I thought I had feelings for but then I could never forgive him for what he did. I manage to finally sleep and when I wake myself its around 9 A.M. I figure that Peeta has taken the kids to school already because I was sleeping and he didn't want to wake me. I pull myself out of the bed and then I find him sitting by the window in our living room. He looks like he got no sleep. Maybe him and Gale got into it? Who knows what happened.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly. He seems to be in deep thought so I say his name again trying to get his attention but there's no success.

"Katniss." He finally answers me, but without turning around to face me. He seems to be focusing on the window that is towards the Seam. I go over and rub his back trying to make him a little less tense. This isn't like him. We continue like this for a few more minutes but then I guess he finally decides we've been in silence too long.

"The Hunger Games." He says.

"What about them babe?" I respond quickly hoping to get an immediate answer.

"Their starting again." He can barely manage to get this sentence out.

"What?" I ask, shocked. I can barely process this through my mind. "Is that why Gale was here last night?" I ask.

"Part of it…" He responds. Peeta seems to be coming back to me now. Thank god.

"What was the other part?" I ask calmly, cuddling with him. Part of me can feel him tense up and he does not want to tell me but I make him either way.

"Gale said that they are going to bring the Hunger Games back because the districts seem to be getting out of hand and they don't like that. Oh and also that since you were pretty much the reason for the rebellion, our kids have a higher chance of getting picked at the reaping." He stammers out to me. I look to him and he looks relieved that he finally told me about this. My eyes fill with tears and I can't help but crying.

"Peeta they can't do this can they?" I sob into his chest.

"I'm afraid they can. Gale explained to me that the government has the power to bring back the games if they feel the districts are getting out of line and he also mentioned that this is how many people in the capitol feel so their bringing it back." He says all in one breath. Now I look up at him and see a tear roll down his cheek. We both lay down on the couch and manage to catch up on our sleep.

"Dad? Mom?" Teagan asks as he shakes us awake, "What's the Hunger Games?" We look at each other in disbelief and that's when I see my little angel walk through the door with Effie who I haven't seen in years.

"Katniss, Peeta, it looks like your going to be mentors." She says excitedly, "Oh and be ready for the reaping in a week!" She scurries off in those heels that I still have no clue how she walks and doesn't fall. Preparation! We have to prepare! I hear as Effie runs down the street. That lady truly does amaze me.

"Peeta, were about to mentor our only two children for The Hunger Games… teach them to defend and kill… teach them and hope they come back." I say finally getting the fact that there back. The Hunger Games. I can only mentally prepare myself for what lies ahead of Peeta, my children, and me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor **

"Mom?" The kids both ask in unison, "What did that weird lady mean by you get to be mentors?" I can barely speak so again Peeta, my wonderful husband comes to my rescue. He walks over to them and guides them to the couch where I currently reside. I knew that we had to tell our kids about the Hunger Games but I never in a million years would've thought it would've been in this fashion. He sits facing not sure what to say or how to start so now it's my turn to save him.

"Kids, you've heard of the Hunger Games before right?" I ask out of nowhere. I look over to meet Peetas glance and he nods so I take that as approval so I continue, "You know how your father and I were in them… Two times actually." I end there for now to see what the kids have to say about this. There's a dead awkward silence until my brave little warrior decides to speak up.

"We learned that they used to take a boy and a girl from each district and put them in an arena to battle until only one was left alive." He finished off.

"Okay and do you know why they used to do that?" I ask him hoping that he would know the answer; after all he is a bright guy just like his father. He doesn't speak up but Klarissa does.

"It was to show that the capitol had control of everything that happens in Panem after district 13 had rebelled… then they were destroyed…" She answers quickly but quietly and not looking at anything but her shoes. Right now I am at a loss for words so Peeta picks up right where I had left off.

"And how did you find that out?" He asks trying to be gentle as if she were a crystal.

"I hear you and mommy talking about it after you put us to bed sometimes…" She confesses, "Are you mad at me?" It sounds as if she's about to cry!

"No sweetheart." Peeta says sympathetically hugging her. Yeah, he is way better with words than I am, but a question still lingers in my head. Why has Klarissa been listening to what Peeta and I talk about after we put them to sleep?

"Klarissa." I say gently, "You probably have heard about the other rebellion that involved your father and I and that is why the Hunger Games don't exist anymore… or did…" And suddenly I regret saying that because my son looks at me now with intensity in his eyes. My daughter with a feeling of hopeless in her eyes. And of course my husband, Peeta, he looks like he wishes he could take back what I just said.

"And after the rebellion they decided to take the Hunger Games away, but now the capitol and government feel like the districts are going to rebel again so they are re-enforcing the Hunger Games." I polish off quickly so the kids have time for it to sink into their little genius brains of theirs.

"And the reaping is this Friday…" Peeta adds on to my final comment. I watch as my children's eyes start filling up with tears. That makes me cry and I guess seeing all three of us crying makes Peeta cry too. We all sit there holding each other for comfort until dinner.

"So Teagan and I are pretty much already reserved a spot in the games?" Klarissa asks.

"Well not really Klarissa. You have to be between the ages twelve and eighteen and your brother is only eleven." I reply.

"Honey… Teagans birthday is Friday." Peeta whispers into my ear. I look into my bedroom to see him playing with his action figures. Those bastards I think to myself. They want me to lose both of my children so they have the reaping on my son's birthday.

"Teagan." I say as I put out dinner on the table. Peeta and Klarissa both sit there like vultures looking for their pray. I sit down and Teagan joins us.

"Tomorrow is the day before the reaping…" Klarissa states. I look at her and she looks zoned out. I can tell she's worried. After all this will be her first reaping. But then I realize it. That was the same look that Prim had on her face the moment Effie called her name for the 74th Hunger Games. Terror of the fellow tributes. Terror of never coming home. Terror of death. We all eat in silence and once we're done Peeta sends the kids off to take a bath and he helps me clear the table and do the dishes.

"You're breaking down inside, aren't you?" Peeta asks me as he comes up next to me handing me a plate.

"Kind of. I mean we are sending our girl into the Hunger Games…" I say and it comes out a little meaner than I wanted it to.

"Katn-." I cut him off before he can finish my name.

"Peeta I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way!" I apologize as I realize that Klarissa has been standing there the whole time.

"Peeta." I say to him, "Turn around." As he does Klarissa takes off. She runs out the door and down the street. Peeta does his best to chase her down with his fake leg. I can't just leave Teagan here but I do anyways. I chase after both of them. They've both really got some distance on me. Once I finally catch up to Peeta we run into Haymitch.

"I saw Klarissa running that way, what'd you do to her now?" Haymitch manages to stutter out. We can both tell he's been drinking because of his breath and he stumbles everywhere. Around the kids though it seems as if he's a whole new person actually. He loves them.

"Peeta go find Klarissa please." I say in a loving voice.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." He says to me after he steals a kiss from me. I watch him walk off to find Klarissa as Haymitche's breath suddenly brings my attention away from my husband.

"I hear their playing The Hunger Games again!" He exclaims.

"Haymitch that's nothing to be excited about." I try to explain but then I realized I'm arguing with a drunken crank, which will get me nowhere, "Actually Haymitch we want you to mentor with us." I say before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I can't believe I just said that.

"Why?" He says suddenly standing up straight and his words coming out right.

"Because you helped Peeta and I and you were a really big help." I lie to him. He actually was help but I'm also thinking if I can get him to help mentor I can also keep him sober and help get him away from drinking.

"Alright." He agrees taking me away from my train of thought. I'm a tad shocked but happy inside, but then a moment takes that all away. I think of Cinna and how much I miss him.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear as I finish talking to Haymitch. It's Peeta but he doesn't have Klarissa with him.

"Where is she?" I ask. He's sensing I'm worried because he kisses the top of my head and we walk home. When we open the door I find her and Teagan sitting there… with Gale? Why is he here again I ask myself. After that night when he told us about the Hunger Games coming back I thought he left to go back to the capitol. Apparently Peeta isn't too happy to see him either. His jaw tightens and his eyes again fill with anger.

"Okay before I leave this house anymore I'm locking that door and every other way of getting into this house." He says angrily.

"Sorry I got worried about Klarissa and must have rushed out the door without a second thought." I answer quickly, trying to save Gale here which I'm surprised I am doing. There's a long dead silence and then Gale speaks up.

"I saw her running and I brought her back… I know how much she means to you." He says and with that he gets up and leaves.

"Thank you Gale." We both say. He turns around and walks back to us.

"You see Prim in her, don't you Katniss?" Gale asks probably not meaning to bring back bad memories.

"She does." I reply. A smile comes across my face and with that satisfaction Gale gives me a hug and leaves. Peeta just stands there, his eyes soft matching his smile.

"Lets put the kids to bed and then head to bed ourselves. We have a big day tomorrow." He says as he grabs my hand and we walk upstairs. We both say goodnight and put our little ones to sleep. In our room Peeta goes to take a quick shower while I instantly change and curl up in bed. I can't keep from thinking about the reaping tomorrow but then I feel the warmth from Peeta's body next to me and I'm feeling a lot better and maybe the odds will be in our favor…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – We're Off The Hook… Maybe**

I wake up to the rustling of Peeta and the kids in the kitchen and suddenly the list of things I have to do today start overflowing my mind, but then I remember today is the reaping… The Hunger Games have been reinforced. I put on a simple black dress and heels to match. I can only imagine how scared Klarissa must be.

"Good morning." I say as cheery as I can to brighten the mood. "What do you want for breakfast?" Looking around at everyone.

"No need, I already fed them and we should be on our way soon." Says Peeta and points to the clock. I turn to see its quarter to two. I grab my clutch and we all hurry out the door. Peeta suggests that we walk since it's only a block or two from our house so we do. After the first few steps I start to regret this decision.

"You okay Kat?" He asks grabbing my arm to support me. Laughing I manage to slip out a yes and we keep walking. The kids are a few feet ahead of us. Klarissa is wearing the same exact reaping outfit that her Aunt Prim did at her first reaping. A feeling of sorrow fills my soul for a moment but then I realize exactly how lucky I am to be here with a great family… including Haymitch. Once we reach town square cameras are flashing everywhere and there are reporters everywhere asking us how we feel about our daughter being in the first Hunger Games since the rebellion. We both just say no comment and take our place with all the other worried parents. A few minutes pass and then the clock tower tolls signaling that it is two o'clock. Butterflies fill my stomach and I grasp Peetas hand harder than ever then a very familiar faces shows up on stage. Effie.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Effie says in her very unique way, "Welcome back to the Hunger Games!" Everyone claps not because they want to but because they need to. They continue with the opening ceremonies and then something catches my attention. I see Klarissa keep staring at a boy maybe two or three years older than her and him returning the worried looks. I nudge Peeta but he doesn't catch on. I laugh to myself in my head. Typical Peeta.

"Peeta." I whisper to him, "Look at Klarissa."

"Yes baby I know she looks really nice in Prim's outfit." He responds quickly without looking at me.

"No, well yes she does! She looks just like her aunt... but no look, her and this boy keep looking at each other." I say. There must be a sign of me worrying in my voice because he gives me a comforting hug and then studies Klarissa.

"I don't see anyth-." He stops short. I study his face now.

"Peeta?" I ask trying to get his attention.

"That's the same type of look I gave you before the games started… before Cato attacked me… before we put those berries in our mouths…" He says and his voice wears off. I try to catch on and then it finally clicks. Those look that their exchanging remind Peeta of the looks he gave me. He cared about me. Wait, he didn't only care about me he loved me and I had no clue, but Klarissa and this boy clearly have very strong feelings for each other.

"Peeta are you worried?" I ask my focus still on my daughter and that boy, but Effie's voice breaks that.

"And now to announce the tributes!" She says as if its something good happening, "Ivy Harper is our girl tribute!" Effie announces clearly. She then clomps over to the bowl holding the boy tribute names. She reaches in, grabs a piece of paper, and walks back over to the podium.

"And our boy tribute for this Game will be… Avan Natalaski!" I notice that boy. He's the boy that Klarissa was exchanging looks with before and suddenly my heart skips a beat and there's this weird feeling in my stomach. I feel Peeta grasp my hand harder knowing he has the same gut wrenching feeling that I have. We both look over to our blooming daughter Klarissa but she's not there. We look back at the stage and she's making her way up the steps.

"I… I… volunteer… as tribute…" She stammers, her voice barely audible. I can't believe this is happening. Peeta looks down at me and I meet his glance and we both have tears filling our eyes.

"Well then!" Says Effie, "I guess we have a volunteer!" She turns to my daughter who looks as pale as a ghost and asks her name. She replies with Klarissa Mellark.

"This is no surprise! You must be the daughter of Peeta and Katniss." She says pointing at us standing in the middle of the crowd, everyone suddenly staring us down. "Well she definitely has some characteristics as her mother and some of the looks of her father!" Effie finishes off.

"She did it for love." Peeta looks down at me and says as a tear rolls down his cheek. I wipe it away with my sleeve and he pulls me into a hug. We hear everyone around us saying things like 'it's just like her parents love story' and 'she must be crazy brave' or things like 'I bet those parents made her volunteer if she didn't get picked'. This enraged me. I turn and shout "Yes, I am proud of my daughter for volunteering but do you think I feel good about her being sent to pretty much her death?" The whole time I lose control I feel Peetas hand on my shoulders trying to be supportive and comforting. "Well that was a twist!" Effie screeches, "The reaping for this year has come to an end. Thank you." And with that the tributes are taken away to the rooms that Peeta and I were taken to when we were in the games.

"Come on." Peeta says to me pulling on my arm, "We have to go find Haymitch and start thinking of strategies."

"Peeta, what about Teagan?" I ask as my son looks up to me with his eyes wider than I've seen them before.

"We'll take him to see his sister and say goodbye and then we can leave him with…" His voice trails off catching on to what I was thinking about, "Who can we leave him with?"

"Haymitch is coming with us to mentor, one of us staying back is out of the question, Effie is going to be traveling with us… there's no one… except Gale." I answer him reluctantly.

"No." He walks back towards me and our worried son, "I'm not leaving him with Gale." He says strictly and quickly.

"Well who else is there sweetie?" I respond reaching out to brush his cheek. That always seems to calm him down.

"Fine." He agrees but not happily. Just as he does agree Gale shows up and we talk the whole thing over. Gale agrees to watch over Teagan while we're gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Preparations For Our Daughters Game**

The four of us walk to the building where the tributes are held. Peeta and I know we're going to be spending time with her so we leave Teagan and Gale to say their good-byes. Peeta looks at me and just by the look I know he has something planned.

"I'll be right back." He says to me as he steals a kiss.

"Where are you going?" I ask him curiously.

"I'm going to see the other tribute… that Avan guy." Peeta mentions, "I want to talk to him in private before we go to the capitol." I let him go without saying another word.

_**PEETA**_

I walk into the same room where I was many years ago but being in the same exact room brings back many painful unwanted memories. Avan looks up at me with a shocked expression. I guess he really didn't expect many visitors… like me back then. I take a seat trying to figure out what to say in my head but Avan takes care of that for me.

"Mr. Mellark I'm sorry for getting your daughter involved." He says without looking up at me. He has a powerful voice and by the looks of it he also has a powerful body. He continues, "I told her not to even talk to me, not to fall for me but she didn't listen. I knew us being together would bring trouble. I don't know what I was thinking I mean if I really loved her I shou-."

"Son stop right there." I say and he finally makes eye contact with me, "You are exactly like me when I was about your age." I take a chance to look around, "I was sixteen when I was thrown into the games. The woman I'm married to now was the other tribute from district twelve. I did everything in my power to make sure that she made it out alive and after that I realized I really couldn't live without her." Avan just looks at me with a puzzled look on his face. Maybe I need to make this simpler I think to myself. "Look, the girl I love was also in the games the same time I was and we both made it out alive and we had some bumps along the way but we did it. We made it because of love, we both truly loved each other back then and we still do to this day." With that I get up and head towards the door.

"Mr. Mellark?" He squeaks. I turn around to see him coming towards me and giving me a hug. "Thank you, I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter safe and to bring her home. Oh and I did watch the 74th Hunger Games so I do know about you and Katniss. That will be my inspiration for these games. Thank you again." I hug him back and leave. I see Katniss, Gale, and Teagan waiting for me.

"What took so long?" Katniss asked worried, "Is the boy okay?"

"I have a feeling he'll be just fine." I say as I wrap my arms around her and my son and we walk off. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Train **

"Peeta how are we going to make sure our daughter comes back to us safely?" I whisper to him, my head resting on his perfectly shaped chest. He kisses the top of my head, which he knows I love and then he looks at me with those eyes.

"I think we need to worry more about Avan at this point and then talk to Klarissa about him okay Kat?" He whispers back and I nod approvingly. A few minutes later I hear Peeta next to me snoring and I glance at the clock. It's about quarter to seven so I decide to get up and start getting ready before Effie comes barging in here or trying to knock the door down with her fists of fury. I do have to give props to that woman though, she gets things done. I try to get out of bed without waking my snoring but adorable husband but I automatically fail.

"Where do you think your going?" He jokes around still sleepy and grabbing my waist to pull me back down next to him.

"I'm going to get up and start getting ready before Effie makes her rounds and wakes us up recklessly!" I manage to say between my giggles. He lets me go and a few minutes later rolls himself out of bed. His bed-head look really is cute. We both dress and leave our rooms for the dining car. We pass Effie on her way to make her rounds and she nods at us in approval. I guess we're just so used to Effie by now there's a biological clock that tells us get up before we get scolded. Once we reach the dining car we see Haymitch there and we take seats across from him.

"Morning" Haymitch grumbles.

"Goodmorning Haymitch." Peeta responds. He hands me a cup of coffee and a biscuit, "You look good."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haymitch asks defensively.

"Nothing." I butt in, "He's just saying that you look cleaned up and proper." I add.

"Oh…" He says feeling kind of bad, "Thanks then." After that Haymitch continues stuffing his face and Peeta stares out the window. I can feel all the memories coming back like the first time I ever went to the capitol for my games. The first time I got the slightest hint that Peeta not only liked me but also loved me. The first time I really felt scared. Peeta must sense this because he wraps his arms around me and gives me a reassuring squeeze. I look back from him and see Effie rush in with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know where Avan and Klarissa are!" She exclaims, "I went to each of their rooms and there was no answer!" She paces around in the train car her heels clacking with every step she takes. Haymitch, Peeta and I all exchange glances and finally Haymitch breaks the silence.

"I think I might know where they are." Haymitch says in weird voice and a sly look, aimed at Peeta and I!

"Haymitch!" I exclaim, "What's that look for?"

"Yeah Haymitch, what are you onto?" Peeta adds on. Haymitch looks at the both of us like we were born yesterday. Effie apparently picks up on what Haymitch is trying to get through to us and clacks on over to us.

"How could you have not caught on earlier?" Effie practically screams at us.

"What do you mean?" Peeta says innocently, but then he catches on and looks at me connecting with my eyes. I finally understand. The looks at the reaping. The sudden volunteering of my daughter. Peeta talking to Avan back there.

"They love each other and wanted to spend time together before they get thrown into the arena…" The words finally come out of my mouth. Peeta kisses the top of my head and holds my hips as I try to stand up without falling over. He gets up after me and takes the lead, my hand in his.

"Do you want us to come?" Effie gently asks and then motioning from herself to the seemingly sober Haymitch.

"No." Peeta responds, "But thank you for offering." And with that we're off in search of our twelve year old daughter and her mysterious lover. I hear nothing but I think Peeta does as he tugs my hand towards the direction that he must hear something. It's our room. Peeta unlocks the door and we see Klarissa sitting on the bed and the bathroom door closed.

"Klarissa." I say standing behind my perfectly shaped husband. She turns towards us in shock and her eyes wide with fear. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Just then the bathroom door opens a crack and steam joins us in the room.

"Klarissa can you please explain all of this to us?" Peeta asks but it comes out more like an order. He walks over and sits across from her. "Klarissa you need to tell your mother and I because we can help with this whole thing." Klarissa doesn't look up until the door opens up fully and Avan wearing nothing more than a towel walks out and looks shocked to see us.

"Mr Mellark." He says in Peetas general direction and then turns to me and say, "Mrs. Mellark." There is a silence in the room and then Klarissa finally manages to squeak out the truth to us.

"I'm sorry mommy, daddy, but I love him and I was afraid you would never allow it…"

"Sweetheart, why did you feel that way? We would give him a fair chance." I say while I walk over to her and hold her.

"I'm so sorry." She sobs, "This must look terrible."

"Well it doesn't look very good." Peeta agrees and I shoot him a look but then he motions in the direction behind her and I understand why.

"What were you doing with these?" I ask her as I grab them and hand them to Peeta. Before we can get an answer Effie comes barging in.

"We're going to be at the capi-." She stops mid-sentence and looks at what Peetas holding. "Am I interrupting anything?" Effie asks cautiously.

"Avan go back to your room and Klarissa stay here." Peeta commands, "And Effie can we talk out in the hall please?" He adds on. I notice that he wants me to join him and Effie so I do. Out in the hall Effie crosses her arms across her chest and looks at Peeta for an explanation, but I step in once again.

"We found these on the bed behind Klarissa." I speak up, "I think we got there just in time."

"I'll have a talk with them." Effie states and walks off. We both turn to each other when we hear Effie's unusual voice again say thank you and then she continues off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – First Night and Day at the Capitol**

We finally got off the train and are now heading into the building where the tributes stay. I can't stop thinking about that. Condoms. I shudder. Peeta and I walk to our room while Effie yells after us that dinner will be in about an hour. He opens the door and pushes it open with his leg as he grabs me and lets the door slam behind him.

"Peeta?" I ask him before we both fall on the bed. I can feel his body heat from beneath me.

"Yes?" He responds but it comes out more like a question.

"Do you think that Klarissa will be alright?" I ask him, "After all she is only thirteen…" I finish off. He puts one hand on my back and starts rubbing lightly while his other hand strokes my hair. Whispering in my ear he says "I think she'll be fine, after all she does have all the qualities of her mother." We both manage a laugh under all the stress. I close my eyes and then there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." Peeta tells me as he takes me off his chest and rolls me over onto my back. I catch myself before I doze off completely and then reach for Peeta who's usually next to me but I just feel a cold and empty spot. I get up and hear the water running in the bathroom so I knock and enter.

"Katniss?" The voice from the shower asks, "Is that you?" I strip down to nothing and join my husband in the shower.

"Yes it is." I say between laughs, "Now hurry up, dinners soon." I finish washing my hair and body and I get out and press a button. My hair and body are completely dry in about three minutes. It reminds me from when I was sixteen and in the games but for some reason I'm feeling a lot worse than back then but then again I have Peeta which makes it a little better. I grab a simple gray dress and throw on a black belt to match.

"Kat? It's time for dinner." He says as he walks back into the room. I slip on some flats and grab his hand. We walk down the hall just in time to see Klarissa and Avan sitting right next to each other. Peeta's grip on my hand tightens and I can tell he feels uncomfortable with Klarissa and Avan after walking in on them on the train.

He stands up and greets us, "Mr Mellark." Then he turns to me, "Mrs. Mellark."

"Please just call us Peeta and Katniss." Peeta requests, "It'll make everything a whole lot shorter." I giggle at his remark and then nod in agreement. We both take our seats and Effie stands up and addresses the table.

"We have one week until the games." Effie mentions, "So let's go through the schedule shall we?"

"Is it busy?" Avan asks. All of us look at him with a look of desperation and try to hold back our shock but Effie doesn't. She gasps and then continues.

"Tomorrow you will go down for training to get some of the basics down and meet the instructors, but before that you will be in the opening ceremonies. Tomorrow morning you will meet your stylists and they will make you over and then the opening ceremonies will go on. Then the two days after that you will go back and practice whatever you like and go to whatever stations. On the fourth day you will have private lessons with Peeta, Katniss, or Haymitch however this wish to do that. On the fifth day you will have more private lessons in the morning and then after lunch you will go and meet and get ready for interviews. The sixth day is your interviews and then you will spend time back here with us. Then the seventh day you will be prepped for the games and then the next morning you will be launched into the arena." Effie polishes off, "And have a nice night. Get enough sleep, your next week will be busy!" She hoots as she walks off. Peeta and I are looking at each other thinking about how much busier the schedule is now than it was back then. We finish off our dinners and then say goodnight to everyone. We get up and leave when we hear a sudden crash. I turn around suddenly and see Avan lying on the floor. I look up at Klarissa and see her looking around in horror. I start walking towards Avan and help him up while Peeta goes to fetch Effie and of course Haymitch just stares at me.

"Klarissa can you please go and get me a wet towel?" I ask my little angel. She nods and quickly hurries off. A few minutes later she returns and hands me the towel. I place it on his forehead when Effie comes back with Peeta on her heels.

"What happened?" Exclaims Effie.

"He just fell onto the floor…" Klarissa says. Effie must've given her a look because next thing I know she scampers away. I turn back to see Avan and his eyes wide open staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I question him.

"I'm fine…" He says, "Thanks." He pushes my hand away gently and walks away down the hall. Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, and I all exchange glances and go off our separate ways. Back in our room Peeta and I lie next to each other and I hear him whispering things into my ear to comfort me before I drift off into a deep sleep. I vividly see Klarissa and Avan in the arena. They're running and hiding just like Peeta and I. Then I see him fall to the ground while Klarissa just sits next to him. I start to hear her scream but it's not her. It's me. I wake up tears streaming down my face. I sit up in bed for a few minutes sobbing and that's when I feel Peeta's arms around me trying to hug the bad dreams out of me.

"What was it this time?" He asks me gently.

"Klarissa... and… and… Avan in the games…" I manage to get out, "And then Avan fainted." I finish off.

"Kat… there's nothing to worry about. I don't think that will happen and besides it was only a dream."

"Peeta, you don't understand." I say defensively, "Avan has epilepsy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Happenings At The Capitol Part 1**

I've only seen one other person in my life with epilepsy. Her name was Irene but I forget her last name. She had dark hair and green eyes. Irene had come to my mother because her case got so bad but and somehow my mother seemed to help her. I haven't seen her around in the past few years and I thought she had died but she didn't. I had seen her a few days ago at the reaping actually. Then it clicked. Irene is Avan's mother.

"Peeta!" I exclaim to him, shaking him hoping he won't be mad I woke him up this early.

"What is it?" He asks not opening his eyes completely.

"Irene is Avan's mother!" I exclaim, a tad bit loudly because I can see him scrunch his nose, "Sorry… it finally made sense." I say as I lie back down next to him. A few hours later, Peeta and I are awakened by a rapid pounding at the door. I can feel the bed move as he gets up quickly before he gets a headache. I look over and see Effie standing there perky and ready to start this treacherous day.

"Morning!" She screeches, "Time for breakfast!" I roll out of bed and go over to a drawer where I pull out a pair of shorts and a blue shirt.

"Kat!" Peeta yells to me from across the room, "We gotta go!" Quickly I throw my hair up into a ponytail and hurry out the door. I can already see Peeta's got some distance on me. He usually waits but he must be hungry because he's already sitting down and stuffing his face by the time I get my food and sit down next to him. The whole group of us sits there in silence until Klarissa and Avan come in, holding hands. Oh god I think to myself and I look over to Peeta meeting his glance. We all must have been thinking the same thing because next thing I know Haymitch is bitterly speaking out.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He demands. They both stand there innocently in front of my eyes so I quickly defend them.

"Haymitch!" I snap, "You might have spoken to me that way, but you will treat my daughter and Avan with respect!" I find myself with fists on the table and I'm staring right at his cold and hurtful eyes.

"Sorry." He says a tad muffled but then continues to eat ignoring us. The kids take their places at the table with us.

"So, did you sleep well?" Peeta asks them both. They turn to each other and turn red then start laughing. Apparently Effie finds nothing funny about this so she excuses herself and then starts to leave.

"Effie!" I call after her as I follow her down the hall, "What was that about?" I ask. Angrily she turns around and stares me down.

"How do you now know why I'm angry?" Effie rages, "You should've had control of your daughter and her… her… her whatever he is!" She screams at me. Again I must be missing something because I have no clue what she's talking about. Just as I turn around and start to walk away Peeta comes running up to me, his face red with fury. I've actually never seen him this angry.

"I was wrong about Avan." He says looking down at his shoes, "He and Klarissa…" Then he trails off. I bring my hand up to stroke his arm and then he just grabs my hand and leads me back towards everyone and where they are eating. I let go of his grasp and I go over to sit by Klarissa and Avan while Peeta follows on my heels.

"Klarissa why is your father so mad with you and Avan?" I ask. She plays with her hair nervously and then finally reaches over and grabs hold of Avan's hand.

"We knew only one would be coming back… and well…" Her voice trails off. I look around and see that Peeta's mood has lightened.

"Time to go get ready for the opening ceremonies!" Effie squeals as she rushes over and grabs both of the kids. "See you later!" She says to the rest of us as the three of them rush out of the door and down the hall.

"So what was that all about?" I ask already partially knowing the answer but asking just to make sure.

"I walked in on them earlier this morning." He answers.

"And?" I respond, hoping to get a quick answer out of him. He looks at me with his big puppy dog eyes. "Was it when you left for breakfast without me?" I ask him. He nods his head and then looks up at me, his eyes finishing the story.

"And they were..." I find myself getting lost in my own words. Again, he nods confirming my suspicions. We sit there in silence until we hear Haymitch speak up and break the awkward barrier. To be completely honest, I forgot that Haymitch was still in the room with us.

"You two both know what they're trying to do." He mumbles as he staggers towards us. I look at him and it clicks.

"Star-crossed lovers." It comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. Haymitch nods in agreement as Peeta pounds his fists down onto the table. I reach over to try and calm him down but he just pulls away.

"Peeta…" I whisper to him but he just glares at me and leaves the room so the seemingly sober Haymitch and I are left alone. I turn back to Haymitch and finally we both know nothing.

"What just happened?" Haymitch asks me, giving me a warning look. I just shrug in response and excuse myself then get up, leaving Haymitch sitting at the table all alone.

_**PEETA**_

What did I do? I think to myself as I rip my clothes off and jump into the shower. That talk with Avan made everything worse and definitely backfired on me. "Peeta?" I hear over the running water.

"Yeah?" I respond, as I hear the door open and see a shadow walking towards me.

"What was that whole little fit about back there?" Katniss asks me as she peeks her head from behind the shower curtain. I see her eyeing me up, probably for later.

"Remember when I had that talk with Avan?" I ask her, not opening my eyes afraid of her look.

"Yes." She says carefully. I open my eyes to see her standing in the shower in front of me, her hands trailing my torso.

"Well… I told him about our games and I guess he had an idea…" I finish off. I look down at her sparkling eyes and see that she looks relaxed actually.

"So that's when he got the idea about the star crossed lovers thing?" She asks me. I nod in response. She reaches up and kisses me before getting out of the shower. Well, that went better than I thought.

_**KATNISS**_

I throw on some clothes after getting out of the shower and pull my hair into a quick and messy bun. I can't believe Peeta planted the star-crossed lovers idea into their heads, but after all I can't be mad at him. He didn't know the consequences that the talk would bring. I start to crawl into bed thinking that today would be a early night, but then I realize it. The opening ceremonies. Let the fun begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy and trying to think of more ideas. Anyways in this chapter I'm trying to get Katniss, Peeta, Klarissa, and Avan's perspectives. Next chapters will be up soon! Thanks for all the comments too! Keep them coming! If you message me too about one-shots I** **could try them! Sorry if some things don't necessarily go along with the book! **

**Chapter 9 – Let The Fun Begin**

I play with my hair as my stylists pluck my eyebrows, fix my nails, and push heels into my open arm.

"Klarissa," I hear as I look up as my designer, Traci scurries towards me, "Time to dress." She says as she uncovers the masterpiece.

"It's gorgeous," I say as I reach out to touch the silky material. I slip it on over my head and twirl around in it and then grasp onto the mirror for support. Traci helps me with some finishing touches and then we're off.

_**AVAN **_

I'm more nervous than ever but all that seems to go away when Klarissa walks into the room. Her dress is sparkling and it really brings out her eyes. She walks over to me and I pull her into a hug, reassuring her that everything will be all right.

"Avan?" She asks me. I look down at her, tears streaming down her face, "What's going to happen to us?" No words come out of my mouth so we just stand there in each other's arms. Finally Traci and Marshall, our designers come over and tear us apart. I can see her make-up is all smudged all over her face and then I realize that I need to make sure she gets home under any conditions.

_**PEETA**_

I can't believe that I'm about to watch my daughter and he supposed "boyfriend" in the opening ceremonies. Suddenly I feel someone grab hold of my hand. Katniss.

"Nervous?" I ask her. She looks at me scared as ever but I know that she'll get over it soon enough.

"Not really… I just hope that they don't get lit on fire!" She jokes with me, making the mood lighter and the stress go away. Next thing I know I'm reliving my opening ceremonies. The first time that Katniss and I have ever held hands. The first time we were portrayed as a couple, star-crossed lovers.

"We have to go Peeta." Katniss says to me, snapping me out of my flashback.

"Okay Kat." I say as I get up off the bed and throw on a nice shirt. We both walk quietly down the hall until we crash into Effie.

"Hurry!" She says as she pushes us into the elevator and hits a button and we start down. We come to a hall and then walk down the dark and dreary passageway. This place really does bring back memories. Once we reach the end we come to find the room where we were right before the opening ceremonies. I see Klarissa in a look a like dress like Katnisss' and Avan looks just like I did… They are a symbol of us. This can't ever turn out good.

_**KATNISS**_

Klarissa looks like an exact image of me. It almost feels like I'm looking at a mirror. I let go of Peeta and walk over to her and Avan. As I try to give them a reassuring smile, she breaks down in tears.

"Klarissa," I say while wiping her face with my sleeve, "Let's talk." I say as I lead her away. She follows at my heels while I think about what to say. Quickly I turn around to Peeta for help but I see him walking over to Avan. Oh no, not again I think to myself. Ever since he planted that star-crossed lovers I keep hoping he won't slip up again.

"Mom?" She asks me breaking my train of thought, "What did you want to talk about?" She finishes off, placing her hand on mine. I open my mouth but no words come out. She comes to my rescue and starts stating things but then one specific thing catches my attention.

"And I really do love him mom." She tells me, all seriousness in her eyes, "I really love him and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he comes home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there. Sorry you have to wait a little longer now for the updates. This chapter is going to be super long because last chapter I feel like I cheated you guys and I feel bad about it. Anyways thanks for your comments, they are really helping me write. Okay, well that's enough of me so here you go. Oh and sorry if I messed up some of the things from the book. I'm trying to put my own twist on it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10 – It Never Gets Old **

I can't believe that my daughter, own flesh and blood is pretty much telling me flat out that she's going to kill herself for this boy? Well actually I can believe it, she is my daughter and I am Katniss Everdeen… or Mellark now but still my point is she's my daughter and she has so many qualities that I do.

"Mom?" She asks, breaking my train of thought as my focus snaps back to her. I look at her sympathetically and all I can seem to do at the moment is hold her, giving her comfort and hope. Before I can get another word out Traci is pulling her away from me. I quickly give her a kiss on top of her head and we go our separate ways. Walking back to my spot I see that Peeta is still talking to Avan, but then Nix, Avan's stylist tugs him away for last minute touch ups.

"How are you holding up?" He gently asks trying to hold me steady. That's when I realize that I'm shaking worse than a little Chihuahua in the middle of a blizzard.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I respond a little to sarcastic for Peeta's taste because the next thing I know he is giving me those looks again. "Will you stop that?" I add on quickly. He doesn't say anything but he's there, standing by my side holding me closely.

"Peeta?" I say to him keeping my eyes locked on Avan and Klarissa.

"Katniss?" He responds hoping to mimic my tone.

"I… I… He… Klarissa… The Games…" And that was the final straw.

"Katniss!" He exclaims as I hit the ground and that was the last thing I remember hearing. Seeing his baby blues stare at me in shock. When I wake up I'm back in my room at the capitol… no. It's too bright to be in my room and then my eyes become less blurry. I'm on the roof. I roll over and see Peeta sitting there staring at me.

"Kat." He whispers as he crawls towards me. He brushes strands of hair out of my face and his hand grazes over my cheeks.

"What happened?" I ask before trying to sit up. Apparently sitting up or trying to sit up isn't the best idea at the moment because Peeta is now behind me and my head is resting on his lap.

"Well." He starts, "We were in the building where they get ready for the opening ceremonies." He says combing my hair with his fingers.

"And then I took Klarissa away to talk to her and you went over and was talking to Avan." I add.

"Right." He responds, now smiling down at me, "Then we were standing there and you started to say something and then you just…" His voice trails off.

"Collapsed." I finish for him. I look up just in time to see him nod in agreement. We sit there in the sun for a few minutes until so many questions fill my head.

"How did I get back here?" The words manage to get out themselves.

"Well… I carried you." He says laughing.

"You couldn't have! You didn't! Yo-." He cuts off my rambling with a kiss. "Alright, alright I give… but how did the opening ceremonies go?" He starts to speak but then hesitation overcomes him.

"Peeta?" I ask him carefully.

"They looked just like us." He finally responds to me, "The only difference is that they share mutual feeling for each other." He finishes off, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty about what happened years ago?" My voice rising without me really realizing it.

"No! I would never do that to you!" He exclaims to me, hurt and confusion in his eyes. That's when I realize how much he really did love me back during our games and how I played him shamefully.

"I'm sorry…" I tell him. He must really love me enough to put up with all of my flaws, "Why are you still with me?" I ask him out of nowhere. He pulls away from me and stares into my eyes. For a minute I'm scared but then I realize that Peeta's the only one that can make me feel safe.

"Simply because I love you." He finally tells me, choosing his words carefully, "Come on, we better go down and watch the opening ceremonies on TV." He gets up and then lifts me up in his arms and we're off. Before we reach the room where it's getting shown he puts me down and grabs my hand, still knowing that I'm not steady.

"Mom!" My daughter yells, as she jumps up to hug me. She practically knocks me over but thankfully Peeta's there behind me like a brick wall. I really do love him; he's always there for me.

"Sit by me!" She says excitedly as she pulls my husband and I towards the couch. Everything starts off like usual, District 1, and then continues on and on. They all look so washed up or either like a doll, I think to myself. Finally Avan and Klarissa are up. My jaw drops and I'm shocked by the resemblance between the younger couple and us.

"You looked gorgeous darling." I tell her. As I do her eyes sparkle and I can see a hint of fury in them.

"You look so muscular." Peeta tells Avan, "Strong." He adds in. I let out a little laugh and so does Klarissa. Typical Peeta. Always trying to make everyone feel good. There! There's another thing I love about him. The list just keeps growing doesn't it?

"Time to go down to training to meet the instructors!" Effie tells the two youngest. They get up and leave the room, leaving Haymitch, Peeta, and I sitting there in an awkward silence. Haymitch finally gets up giving me a look and then grumbling something under his breath and then finally stumbling out of the room.

"Well Mrs. Mellark." Peeta says in a joking voice, "What should we do now?" I know what he's up to and for once, I'm agreeing with him. A devilish grin comes across his face as he leads me down the hall and back to our room. He unlocks it with the card and he whips me into the room and locks the door behind us. I really hope that the kids training goes all right, but suddenly that's the last thing on mind.

_**AVAN**_

Effie shoves us into the elevator and then presses the button for the lowest floor.

"Goodluck!" She squeals, "Oh and try not to show off to much! Save that for private sessions!" I nod at her and she runs off. She really must have the last word. I honestly don't even know how Klarissas mom and Peeta put up with the crazy witch. I look over to see Klarissa playing with her hair.

"Everything will be okay." I tell her as I turn to her and reach for her hand. She meets my gaze and then she just kisses me, but she doesn't have the best timing. When I look up I see the tributes from the other districts staring at us in disbelief. She lets go of my hand and confidently strides over to the pack and pushes her way to the front. All I can do is stare at her and wonder.

"Kid." That's when I realize I'm still in the elevator and their all waiting for me to start.

"Sorry." I say quickly as I sprint over to my place next to Klarissa. She finds my hand and intertwines our fingers. A smile covers my face and I'm oblivious to what the crazy woman is saying about training. I feel her let go of me once again and I watch her trot over to the archery station but then quickly change her mind and go to hand to hand combat. Suddenly I feel a presence behind me. I turn around to see a bulky blonde with the number 2 pinned on him and that's when I realize it. He is my Cato in these games, but this time I wont make the same mistake as Peeta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm back again. Sorry for the long waits, I've just been so busy lately and had writers block. Taylor Swift's song 'Safe and Sound' has been inspirational to me to keep writing so here goes. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 11 – Round and Round**

"Well," Victor, the bulky blonde from district two says, "What do we have here? Another pair of star-crossed lovers?" He laughs and then rolls his eyes. "You think you can pull off what your mentors did?" I shrug my shoulders and start to walk away when he lays a hand on my shoulder. Quickly I brush his hand off and walk to Klarissa.

"How's everything going?" I ask her as she examines many knives. Not looking up to me she responds fine and then stands up next to me.

"We shouldn't be together in training." She tells me without meeting my eyes. I look at her strangely and reach for her, but again she's too quick and slips away from me.

"Seriously Avan," She says, "We need to make allies and us being together will make the other tributes want to target us and get us out of the way first." She finishes off. I guess she does have a point so I go over to the knot tying station where I learn a few snares and things and chat up the girl Malika, from district four.

"So what do you say?" I ask her, quickly looking away afraid of rejection. I sneak a look at her and I can see she's trying to play everything out in her head.

"Deal." She says getting up without looking at me. I look at her surprised that she has agreed to make an alliance with Klarissa and I.

"If it is okay with Klarissa, it's a deal." She adds on quickly without hesitation. I motion over to Klarissa and we talk it over for sometime but then I finally get her to agree with it, but she's reluctant. After awhile we all leave training and head back to our rooms. We both go up to floor twelve without saying a word and go our separate ways.

_**KATNISS**_

"Peeta…" I whisper to him as I lie on top of him, "We should go see how their training went." He looks at me like he's hurt by something I just said and that's when I realize he wants a little more time together. "Alright, fine. We can just talk to them tomorrow at breakfast." He nods in agreement and then removes me from on top of him. I lie there with my head on his chest for what seems like ages as he strokes my hair. We're almost asleep but then there's a knock on our door. I lift my head up knowing it's not going to stop.

"I'll get it." I tell him as he tries to beat me out of bed. I open the door just enough to see Effie standing there, a wreck. I've never seen her this way before and she looks as if she was crying.

"Effie, what happened?" I ask her as I walk her into our room and over to our bed. Peeta sits up and makes room for the both of us. It seems like she can't find her words so we try to help her.

"Klarissa?" Peeta asks her. She shakes her head no.

"Avan?" I ask. She also shakes her head no to this. The three of us sit there in silence until she decides to speak.

"Actually, it is Klarissa… and Avan." She tells us between sobs. I meet Peeta's worried glance halfway and we both hug her and try to comfort her. Eventually she continues on.

"Their gone." She says. Two little words with so much power. I let the words process through my head when I feel a hand rubbing circles on my back. Falling into Peeta's arms I try to think of where they would've gone and how. There's a force field on the top of the building and there's Peacekeepers guarding every exit there is. Getting up Peeta suggests that we search both of their rooms, since they were just added about a year ago. Effie and I get up and follow him to Avan's room. Once inside everything's in its place. Next, we trek over to Klarissa's room and everything is neat and orderly. Except where the TV is and the big dresser. I slowly walk over and remove the junk that piles on top of the chestnut dresser and Peeta helps me move the TV while Effie stands there helpless.

"I think we found something." Peeta says monotone as he rips a paper from the dresser and reads it to us. _Mom, dad. I know you're going to find out that Avan and I are gone sooner or later so I decided that I should leave you a note. Well Avan and I truly love each other and we don't think it's right that we have to fight for our lives and while we were talking about this in my room we found this passage way behind the dresser. We both decided to take off and leave the games. I love you both. Klarissa. _I stand there, gasping for air. Tears stream down my face now that I know my daughter and her lover have run off and fled the games. Do they know how much trouble that they could get Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch in, but mostly me. They are young and have no clue what the after math of this is.

"Don't worry Kat, we'll find them ." He whispers in my ear.

"Should we go down?" Effie squeaks. "We need to find them!" She's going hysterical. Right then and there Haymitch walks in. No, not sober Haymitch, drunken and miserable Haymitch. This couldn't get any worse I think to myself.

"What's that?" Haymitch mutters stumbling into the room and almost down the passageway. Peeta grabs him before he does and leads him towards the bed and laying him down so we don't have any accidents.

"So what do you think Peeta?" I ask him as Effie stands like a statue and Haymitch passes out on the bed in a perfume of alcohol.

"I think we need to find them," He tells me, "Ready?" He holds out his hand and I quickly grab it afraid of him slipping out of my life and leaving me all alone. We start down the passageway and I turn back to see Effie and Haymitch in the exact same positions we left them in. I look forward and all I can see is pitch black ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a few days since an update. I've been busy and had writers block again. I saw the movie on Saturday and it was amazing. Well anyways here we go again! I am also currently working on another Hunger Games story so watch out for that too! **

**Chapter 12 – Truths Become Lies**

"Stay right behind me." Peeta tells me as I follow him down the damp and narrow passageway. I'm still trying to get the fact that my daughter and her so-called 'boyfriend' ran off together… right before the games too!

"I found something." He says breaking my train of thought. "Look." He pushes a door open and it leads to a room painted gold. There are three doors in there to choose from. Looking around the golden room I see a note stuck to the door. I walk out from behind him and grab it. _Choose the third door. –Klarissa_. Something about this note doesn't seem right, but I show it to Peeta to see what he can make of it. He see's no problem with it so we cautiously walk to the third door and push it open. There's just a stairway leading up, winding and twisting in many ways but we eventually find ourselves at the top with what looks like to be a manhole. Again, there's another note. _If you've found this note, congratulations. You've made it to the outskirts of District 1! If you want to find us we're under the names Jewels and Tyrone. Love you, find us soon. –Klarissa and Avan. _

"So, we're in District 1 now?" I ask him. He nods and then pushes the cover up and sunlight comes beaming down on us.

"Come on Kat." He jumps out and then holds out his hand for me. I grab it gratefully and then quickly cover the hole back up.

"Peeta, look!" He turns around to see where I'm pointing and there stands the drunken Haymitch and unusual Effie. I run over to both of them and embrace them into a bear hug before they know what hit them.

"How'd you get here?" I ask her, "The last time I saw you guys Haymitch was passed out and you were frozen!" Effie just smiles at me and Haymitch mumbles to himself.

"Kat! I think I know where they went." Peeta yells over to me. He points over to a small house with what looks like another note on the door. We all quickly make our way over and this time Effie reads us the note. _Looks like you know your daughter pretty well! Too bad it wasn't her leaving the notes for you! –S. _All the energy in my body leaves me within a second and Peeta's face goes pale. Effie starts sobbing and Haymitch is over there cursing out whoever this _'S' _is. This is definitely a time when I wonder if Snow had any kids. Suddenly there's something that's floating through the sky towards us. A bomb. We all scurry in all directions and I fly and hit the pavement. Hard. I look around to see everyone else seems to be fine with some minor scars and then I see Peeta. Running to his side I check his pulse but I just can't seem to find it…

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I just needed a way to add suspense and this seemed like the best way. Next chapter will be longer, promise. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Anyways I'll be re-posting all of my stories to another account.

**BRUNETTEBEACHBABE**

Please continue to read all the stories because I'm really happy that you all enjoy them! I had no clue that so many people favorite the stories and chapters! I really thank you all for the support. New chapters and stories up soon! Promise, I've just been so busy!

Much love,

XOXO beachgiirl91

P.S. tell your family and friends about my stories! If you like them share them with your loved ones!


End file.
